Zoomania
My twenty-fifth fanfic. (It starts early at the Loud House, Lincoln, in his PJs, is walking downstairs for breakfast, he grabs a box of cereal, and place it on the table, Lola, in her PJs, shoves him and take his seat) LINCOLN: Lola! I was there first! - Lincoln angrily pointed LOLA: I wanted the last thing of cereal! - Lola retorts LINCOLN: They're more in the pantry! - Lincoln said (Lincoln grumbles and find something else to eat. Later, he walks to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he finds the door locked; Lola is taking a bubble bath, she has cucumbers over her eyes, she hears banging and Lola then opens the door, she is wearing a towel and curlers in her hair) LOLA: What?! - Lola yells LINCOLN: I need to brush my teeth! - Lincoln said LOLA: I'm taking a bath! - Lola said - You just have to wait! (Lola slammed the door, much to Lincoln's anger; Later, Lincoln is getting a fudge bar from the freezer, Lola snatches it and pulls Lincoln's leg, making him fall, she laughs at him) LINCOLN: What's wrong with you?! - Lincoln said LOLA: I wanted one too! - Lola yells (Lola tastes it and was disgusted) LOLA: This is fudge, and I hate fudge! - Lola said disgusted - It's muddy and gross, just like my disgusting twin! LANA: (off screen) I heard that! - Lana said furiously (A fling of mud was thrown at Lola's face, angering her) LOLA: Grrr.... - Lola growls (Lola runs off screen to find Lana, Lincoln sighs in relief and walk outside to read a comic book, he finds Lana in a mud puddle making mudpies) LINCOLN: Hey, Lana. - Lincoln said LANA: Hey, big bro! - Lana said - You wanna make mudpies with me? LINCOLN: Of course. - Lincoln accepted (Lincoln jumps in the mud and they throw mud at each other, Lana threw a mud ball at Lincoln he dodges and the mud hit Lola's princess car, shocking the both of them) LANA: Uh oh. - Lana said shocked (The two run up to them and see's there's mud all over it, Lola comes out and was horrified that there's mud on her car, she see's Lincoln muddy hands, she gets enraged and attacks Lincoln, Lana breaks them up) LANA: What is wrong with you, Lola?! - Lana said LOLA: You got mud all over my car! - Lola said, angered - I just cleaned it today! LANA: That doesn't mean you have to beat him up for it! - Lana scolded LOLA: Who cares?! - Lola yells - I hate him! LANA: DAD! - Lana yelled (Later, in the living room, Lola and Lincoln are in the couch with Lynn Sr.) LYNN SR: You're grounded for a whole week. - Lynn Sr said LOLA: Serve's you right, Lincoln! - Lola said LYNN SR: No, Lola, you! - Lynn Sr said - You messed with your brother all morning! LOLA: He deserved it, Dad! - Lola said - He shouldn't been a bad brother! (Lincoln was saddened and he runs to his room, locking it; Lana shakes her head at Lola and leaves; In his room, Lincoln is depressed, Lana walk into Lincoln's room and sat next to him) LANA: Lola is giving you a rough time, huh Lincoln? - Lana said LINCOLN: Yes. - Lincoln sadly said - We have the worst relationship in the entire family. LANA: Don't let Lola get to you, I still love you. - Lana sweetly LINCOLN: Aw, that's so kind of you. - Lincoln said nicely - Come here, sis. (The two share a long hug, Lana then took off her cap and put it on Lincoln's head, she adjusts it for it can fit him) LINCOLN: Thank you, Lana. - Lincoln said LANA: No worries, Lincoln, you look good wearing my hat. - Lana said - I know! Tell you what, how about you and I can spend the whole day together? LINCOLN: Really, Lana? - Lincoln ask LANA: Uh huh. - Lana said - You said, I was your favorite twin and I moved with your saying. (Lana hugs Lincoln tightly, he pats her head and he put Lana's cap back on her head) LINCOLN: Where we be going? - Lincoln ask LANA: You'll see, bro. - Lana said (Lana then hears animal noises from her pets, she get's an idea) LANA: (thinking) Animal noises, animal noises.... I can take him to the zoo! - Lana said TEN MINUTES LATER (Lincoln with walking with Lana) LINCOLN: Okay, Lana, where are we going? - Lincoln ask LANA: Okay, we're here! - Lana called (It shows the Royal Woods Zoo, making Lincoln happy) LINCOLN: The zoo? - Lincoln said - I love the zoo! LANA: Uh huh! - Lana said - It's my favorite place! All the animals you see, it's so amazing! (The two then hold hands and look at the sign) LINCOLN: Whoa, no wonder why you own all those animals back at the house. - Lincoln said LANA: And how. - Lana said - C'mon, lets have some zoo fun! (In the zoo, they're are elephants, lions, tigers, ducks, gorillas, etc. The two are walking around) LINCOLN: This place may be loud, but it's perfect. - Lincoln said peacefully - I brought a camera for pictures. LANA: You got that right! - Lana said excitedly - Now, what animal you wanna see first? (Lincoln pulls out a map and looked, he gotten one) LINCOLN: How about the turtles? - Lincoln said LANA: Good choice. - Lana said (They walk to the turtle habitat to see many turtles and tortoises) LINCOLN: Whoa, look at all those turtles! - Lincoln said - They're brown turtles too! LANA: Actually, Lincoln, they're tortoises. - Lana corrected - Tortoises mostly brown in color, while turtles are green. LINCOLN: Oh. - Lincoln said - Wanna take a picture? LANA: Yeah! - Lana happily agreed (Lincoln talked to a tour guide into taking their photo, they pose and their photo was taken, they look at it) LANA: Wow, we look great! - Lana said happily LINCOLN: Lets look at another animal! - Lincoln says LANA: Okay! - Lana said (Lana grabs Lincoln's hand and they run to another exhibit) LINCOLN: Slow down, Lana! - Lincoln said - I know you love animals! (They run to a monkey habitat, where they're monkeys) LINCOLN: Whoa, monkeys! - Lincoln said LANA: They're pretty cool, aren't they? - Lana said LINCOLN: I knew primates are so cool! - Lincoln said happily (They take another photo) LANA: They're awesome, Lincoln! - Lana said - C'mon, lets find some other animals! (They run to an elephant habitat, they make noise with their trunks) LANA: Cool! - Lana said happily (One of the elephants pick up Lana with its trunk, Lincoln grabs her in time) LANA: Thanks, big brother! - Lana said LINCOLN: No problem! - Lincoln says (The two hugged each other and they walk some more, Lincoln see's a dolphin leaping in the air and splash back into the water, Lana took a photo) LINCOLN: That was so cool! - Lincoln says - Did you just see that dolphin? LANA: I got an awesome photo! - Lana says - Let's find that dolphin! (They run to a tank full of dolphins and whales, which amazes them) LINCOLN: Wow, these dolphins are so majestic! - Lincoln says nicely LANA: I remembered you take to the aquarium when I almost lost all my trust in you. - Lana said LINCOLN: I remembered that, and it was fun. - Lincoln said happily - You know, maybe taking me here wasn't so bad after all. (Lana is feeling hungry, so is Lincoln) LINCOLN: I'm getting hungry, Lana. - Lincoln said LANA: Me too, big bro. - Lana said - Good thing I bagged us lunches. (She pull up two brown bags, and they high five each other; Later, they are eating sandwiches and drinking from juice boxes) LINCOLN: That was good. - Lincoln said - Smart thinking of bring those lunches. LANA: Thanks, Lincoln, my legs are hurting from walking. - Lana said nicely - Can you carry me? LINCOLN: Sure, Lana. - Lincoln said (Lana was picked up by Lincoln, and as she was carried by her brother, they walk to a lion pit) LINCOLN: Ah, Lions. - Lincoln said - They're know as the "King of the Jungle". LANA: You're right, Lincoln. - Lana said - They're the second largest cat in the world, right under the tiger. (Lana see's a snack stand, she pulls Lincoln's shirt) LANA: I'm gonna grab me some peanuts. - Lana said - You want some? LINCOLN: Yes, I love some - Lincoln accepted - I'm gonna stay watching the lions. LANA: B.R.B. - Lana said (Lana runs to the stand, Lincoln watches the lions, a plumber tries fixing a pipe with a wrench, he wrenches it and a bolt gotten loose and was flying, it hits Lincoln in the head, causing him to fall in the lion pit) LINCOLN: Whoa! - Lincoln said (He got up and hear a bunch of roars, which are the lions, he is surrounded) LINCOLN: Ahhh! - Lincoln said shocked LANA: Lincoln, I'm back! - Lana said (Lana hears Lincoln screaming and she runs to the lion pit and see's her brother in trouble, she gasps in shock) LANA: Lincoln! - Lana said shocked - Oh my gosh! LINCOLN: Lana, help me! - Lincoln says terrified - Go get a zoo guard! (Lana frantically runs to find a tour guide, she finally found one, she got her attention) ZOO GUIDE: What's wrong, sweetie? - the zoo guide said LANA: (horrified) My brother is trapped in the lion habitat! - Lana yells - We need to save him! ZOO GUIDE: Oh no! - the zoo guide said, shocked - C'mon, let's find him! (Lana leads the zoo guide to the lion habitat and points to Lincoln) ZOO GUIDE: Whoa, he's trapped on there! - the zoo guide said (The zoo guide pulls out a tranquilizer gun, which mortifies Lana) LANA: Are you nuts?! - Lana said - You're gonna kill him! ZOO GUIDE: No worries, I'm gonna shoot the darts at the lions for they can be knocked out. - the zoo guide explained - And once they knocked out, we'll rescue him. (The zoo guide uses the gun and she shoots it, but the dart hits Lincoln on his head, knocking him out, the lions are getting closer to him, Lana snatches the gun) LANA: (teary-eyed) Sorry, lions. - Lana said - I have to do this, for my brother's sake. (Lana shoot darts at the lions, knocking them out, more zoo tour guides appear at the scene, one pull a rope down at the lion pit and a zoo keeper slide down and grabs Lincoln to safety) ONE HOUR LATER (Lincoln, wrapped in a blanket, in on a gurney, as he wakes up and Lana see's him) LANA: Lincoln! - Lana said, relieved (Lana embraces Lincoln in a tight hug) LINCOLN: What happened? - Lincoln ask LANA: You was in the lion pit, and I saved you. - Lana said - I was looking out for you. (Lincoln was moved by Lana's gratitude and he hugs her) LINCOLN: Aw, thanks Lana. - Lincoln says gratefully - That was very kind. LANA: You're welcome, big brother. - Lana said sweetly - I love you, Lincoln. LINCOLN: I love you too, Lana. - Lincoln says happily - Let's have some zoo fun. (It shows a montage of them having fun at the zoo; Later, the two are walking home, with Lincoln is carrying Lana) LINCOLN: Thanks for taking me to the zoo, Lana! - Lincoln says happily - I had lots of fun! LANA: You welcome, Lincoln! - Lana said excitedly - If you wanna hang out with me, you can ask all you want! (The two embraced each other and they reach home, Lola was waiting for them) LINCOLN: Hey, Lola, what are you doing there? - Lincoln ask LOLA: Lincoln, I'm really sorry about everything today. - Lola said sadly - I shouldn't been selfish at you. LINCOLN: I forgive you, Lola. - Lincoln said kindly (The two share a hug, Lola and Lana share a hug and she leaves, Lincoln turns to Lana) LINCOLN: Lana, thanks again for taking me to the zoo. - Lincoln says LANA: Anytime, bro. - Lana said - Anytime. (The two share another hug; Later they're watching TV, while eating bags of peanuts) LANA: I'll be right back, Lincoln. - Lana said (Lana run upstairs, she come back with something) LANA: Here. - Lana said LINCOLN: A present? - Lincoln ask (Lana nods, as Lincoln opens it, it's a scrapbook of all their zoo photos, Lincoln was touched and he hugs Lana tightly) LINCOLN: Thank you. - Lincoln said nicely LANA: Here's another gift by yours truly. - Lana said (Lana handed Lincoln another gift, he opens it and it's a baseball cap, like Lana, but orange, he puts it on) LINCOLN: Thanks, Lana. - Lincoln said LANA: You're welcome, you look awesome wearing it. - Lana said nicely (Later, Lincoln is getting ready for bed, he sleeps, a knock on the door is heard) LINCOLN: (drowsy) It's open. - Lincoln said (It's reveals to be Lana, holding a pillow) LINCOLN: Do you need something? - Lincoln ask LANA: Even if Lola apologizes to you, I don't want to sleep with someone who's treats her brother like garbage. - Lana said - Can I sleep with you for tonight? LINCOLN: I'd love that. - Lincoln accepted (Lana gotten next to Lincoln, Lana removes her cap and place it on Lincoln's dresser, Lana hugs Lincoln once more as she fall asleep, Lincoln kissed Lana on her forehead as he fell asleep as well, the two cuddle each other while sleeping, knowing the two had fun with each other) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions